


Слезливый февраль

by nunharry



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Friendship, Italian Mafia, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunharry/pseuds/nunharry
Summary: Унылая старость.ИлиМаммон пьют милкшэйк в Старбаксе Намимори и ведут праздные беседы с домашним фикусом, пока весь мафиозный мир скорбит по смерти Занзаса.
Relationships: Mammon | Viper & Skull, Mammon | Viper & Varia
Kudos: 1





	Слезливый февраль

**Author's Note:**

> Король умер, да здравствует король.

Четырнадцатое февраля – отвратительный день. Цены в магазинах на шоколад значительно повышаются, хоть на прочие «романтические приблуды» и бывают скидки. Туману нет никакого дела до ароматизированных свечей или подушек в виде сердечек, но шоколад за десять йен, вместо привычных пяти – настоящее свинство.

С тихим вздохом иллюзионист протягивают монеты продавщице. Она женщина лет сорока, с явными проблемами с весом и хлипкими усиками над левой губой, явно небольшого достатка, но на человека неопределённого пола в странном плаще и жабой на голове не реагирует никак, молча выполняя свою работу.

Обёртка шуршит, соблазняя слух предстоящим ощущением сладости. Туман сминают фольгу, не отрывая и надкусывая коричневую плитку. Прикрывают глаза, невидимые за капюшоном.

Намимори – деревня деревней, единственным преимуществом которой является тишина. Одинаковые дома, отличающиеся друг от друга смешной расцветкой штор на окнах, редко посаженные деревья с толстыми стволами и раскидистыми ветвями на самом верху, но без единого сучка снизу. Асфальт, с виду ровный, на ощупь шероховатый и с небольшими случайными углублениями, особенно ощутимыми при подъёме в гору. В этом небольшом городе есть какая-то самобытность, схожая однако с любым другим городом подобного типажа.

Хибари Кёя заботится о чистоте улиц и честно выполняет работу полиции на досуге. Он единственный из Десятого Поколения, кто остался на родине. Из прочих мафиози в окрестностях только пара скрывающихся якудза, что вскоре будут забиты до смерти, да отец Дождя нынешнего Вонголы. Ленивое спокойствие захолустного городка, пустые стены без единого граффити, атмосфера эдакой отрешённости от прочего мира вплетаются в восприятие тонкими прутьями щупалец.

Как отдых от шумной Сицилии и звучного говора – порой до бесконечности раздражающего своей бесполезностью – итальянцев, Намимори выглядит ничего так. Солнце греет, люди не в пример тихие, а шоколад отдаёт дешевизной на вкус. Всё как Туман любят.

Вздыхая, они отправляют пустую обёртку в урну. В Италию хочется невыносимо, но это ощущение пройдёт, как и любое другое, со временем. А если останется, с этим можно двигаться дальше.

Останавливаясь около нужного дома, Туман сверяются с салфеткой, куда недавно высморкались – интернет стоит денег. Подобную свою способность определять местонахождение нужных объектов Туман считают крайне выгодной.

После Конфликта Колец, или на какое там показательное выступление подписывался их босс, утекло много воды, но Туману, кажется, помнится всё как вчера до единого взгляда в их сторону. Что-то затаилось в памяти за флёром дикого сплетения иллюзий, что-то просто не хочется помнить, но при желании – вся жизнь откроется подобно рассортированной картотеке.

Воспоминания о прошлой, но не последней из, жизни, навевают скуку, и совсем немного – печаль. Туман поднимаются по лестнице, открывают дверь теперь уже своей квартиры, заходят внутрь. Не залетают, как обычно при помощи левитации, а именно заходят. От долгой прогулки болят ноги, и иллюзионист валятся на матрац.

Квартира-студия достаточно просторная и без лишней мебели, впопыхах не приходилось долго думать. Кухонный гарнитур, котацу подле, матрац на полу, да ноутбук. Несмотря на плотные чёрные шторы, свет мог проникнуть в комнату через небольшие щели, так что Туману пришлось докупать фикус. Новые шторы обошлись бы дороже, но растение они почему-то приобрели живое. За ним интересно ухаживать, да и просто занять руки и мысли чем-то отвлечённым бывает полезно.

Фантазма, перебравшись с головы хозяев, умещается на земле в горшке впритык к фикусу. Сложив руки крест накрест на груди, Туман закрывают глаза, накладывая очередную иллюзию. Лицо менять смысла нет. Кто вообще вспомнит, какие у них были черты лица, когда большая часть всегда скрыта за одеждой? Но рисунки на щеках следует убрать. 

За окном солнце клонится к закату, небо окрашивается оранжевым. Полоска света падает на холодильник, листья стоящего подле матраца растения частично скрывают за тенью. Переодеваться слишком лень, и прочие дела Туман решают оставить на потом.

…

В торговом центре через два квартала они покупают простую толстовку с длинным капюшоном цвета индиго. Джинсы с подворотами с вульгарными дырками на коленях, чуть потёртые и будто бы испачканные грязью, не привлекают внимания. Белые кеды и чёрные, до щиколотки, носки. Просто, без рисунков, не слишком броско.

Они сворачивают в супермаркет за продуктами. Окружающие обращают на них внимание не больше, чем на предмет мебели – ещё одна из способностей Тумана. Сейчас они – среднестатистический японский фрилансер без образования и связей, неопределённого возраста, примерно от пятнадцати до тридцати, и пола. Капюшон натянут до носа, нижнюю часть лица скрывает медицинская маска.

\- Как вас зовут? – Спрашивает миловидная работница Старбакса.

\- Вайпер. – Голос приглушён из-за маски, но девушка только кивает. Должно быть, уже наловчилась за почти год эпидемии и противовирусных мер.

Спустя пятнадцать минут Вайпер забирают милкшейк и присаживаются на диванчике в углу, лицом ко входу. Бумажный пакет с продуктами стоит на стуле напротив. Людей в заведении мало, человека три от силы, что неудивительно – на часах семь утра. Половина столов, к тому же, опечатаны жёлтой лентой.

За окном туманно и капает мелкий дождь. Редкие прохожие спешат скрыться под козырьками домов. Вайпер перекатывают трубочку из одного уголка рта в другой. Торговый квартал находится в самом центре Намимори, однако затеряться в нём не во время час пика довольно сложно. 

При желании, Вайпер могли скрываться годами, десятилетиями если решат уйти из мафии. Вперёд ногами – слишком громкое заявления для Туманников. Но они не уйдут, никогда. В мафии крутится слишком крупные суммы, а у Вайпер слишком звучное имя. В обоих вариациях.

Вопрос только в том, кто быстрее приберёт бывший Туман Аркобалено к рукам: Вонгола или её предатели? Глупый вопрос, учитывая существование Рокудо Мукуро. Или то, что Савада знает их имена. В Намимори живёт Хибари Кёя, в конце-концов. 

На самом деле, им просто дали передышку. Неделю-другую на отдых, чтобы отвлечься. Изначально Тсунаёши настаивал на трёх месяцах, но Вайпер то знает, что Реборн не упустит шанса поиздеваться и приедет за ними раньше. И Туман не откажутся, потому что дон Вонголы теперь их временный начальник, а бывшее Солнце Аркобалено – внешний советник. По крайней мере, пока не очнётся Скуалло и не примет титул Одиннадцатого Варии.

Потому что их Небо, Яростное и настолько обжигающе живое, что до боли в глазах, до стакана в голову, мертво. Труп до сих пор не нашли, и уже никогда не найдут: взрыв пламени был ошеломляющим в своей мощи. Но, это же Занзас, право слово.

Скуалло под присмотром Луссурии в реанимации уже с месяц, Бельфегор и Леви надрываются с поиском Одиннадцатого для Варии. А Вайпер сидят в Старбаксе в Намимори. И в перерывах между поливкой фикуса и пустом взгляде в стенку на протяжении нескольких часов выполняют крупные заказы, чтобы удержать Семью на плаву. 

Полупустой стаканчик сминается в руке, брызгая на стол и пачкая руку остатками коктейля. Вайпер вытирают ладонь о джинсы и возвращаются на съёмное жильё.

…

Около входа в подъезд крутится Скалл и, при виде Вайпер, радостно вскрикивает. Они вздыхают, но ничего не говорят, оттесняя каскадёра в сторону и открывая дверь. В лифте Облако ничего не говорит, только смотрит на иллюзиониста как-то с опаской. 

\- За чем пришёл? – С порога начинают Вайпер, садясь за котацу напротив Скалла, не давая тому времени рассмотреть квартиру. Облака настороженно относятся к отмеченной кем-то территорией, но Туман вообще редко привязываются к жилищу. Чаще к людям, но Вайпер всегда интересовали только деньги.

\- Семпаи, я… Ох! Знаете, Лал-семпай хотела приехать первой, но Великий Скалл-сама опередил её на своём дирижабле! И-

\- Ближе к делу.

\- Да! Так… Эмм, как вы?

Вайпер тяжело вздыхают, снимая медицинскую маску. Они изрядно вспотели в ней, а ткань толстовки неуловимо тяжелее привычного плаща, к тому же капюшон приходится постоянно поправлять. Остановившаяся на пол пути до головы рука сжала края ткани, губы тронула издевательская усмешка.

\- Старею.

\- А… О. – Скалл жмёт плечами, как бы говоря, хэй, приятель, мы в одной лодке.

\- Да.

\- И когда планируете вернуться? Все переживают, знаете.

\- Нет, не знаю. – Вайпер встают, чтобы поставить чайник. На несколько секунд повисает тишина. Скалл не знает, как подбодрить товарища в такой ситуации, так что молча дожидается своей порции чая в стакане. 

\- Мы, - начинают Вайпер, играя с пакетиком чая на ниточке, позволяя красителю окрасить коричневым воду, - уже когда-то потеряли Небо.

\- Аркобалено?

\- В том числе.

\- Рядовая ситуация? – Мрачную усмешку Скалла слышно даже сквозь шлем.

\- Что-то вроде, - Туман стучат ногтем по стенке чашки. – Я… Мы будем в порядке.

\- Если вы так думаете, Ва-айпер-семпай, - весело растягивает их имя каскадёр.

\- Меня зовут Маммон! – Возмущённо восклицают, с чуть громче обычного стуком ставя чашку на стол.

Под радостный смех Скалла, похожий на перезвон колокольчиков, Маммон отворачиваются к раковине, чтобы вымыть посуду. За звуком текущей, отбивающий свой хаотичный ритм о дно чашки, воды, голос Облака почти не слышен. 

Когда Маммон оборачиваются, на столе одиноко стоит нетронутая чашка с остывшим чаем. Скалла нет, только занавески покачиваются в такт ветру из открытого окна.

…

Тучи закрывают небо свинцовым пуховым одеялом. За стеной ливня сложно разглядеть что-то дальше собственного носа, в ботинках хлюпает вода. Маммон отфыркиваются от падающих на нос капель, заходя в аэропорт. Цены неприлично высокие, так что они хрустят шоколадом, припасённым заранее. В сумке, скрытой Туманом, ещё под сотню таких же, в одинаковой обёртке.

\- Вроой! – Капитанский клич слышен издалека, так что иллюзионист тяжело вздыхают. – Какого хера ты тут расселся?!

Маммон заходят в частный самолёт Варии с чувством лёгкой ностальгии. Скуалло подгоняет их своими выкриками, раздражающе громкими. На одном из сидений, царски развалившись, устроился Бельфегор, за каким-то чёртом, видимо, потащившийся вслед за капитаном в Японию. 

Подобравшись, принц утягивает Маммон себе на колени, коварно посмеиваясь. Туман недовольно ворчат, но не вырываются, запивая стресс принесённым стюардессой клубничным коктейлем. Скуалло плюхается напротив, размахивая головой на собачий манер, стряхивая лишнюю влагу с волос.

Спустя час полёта, когда Бельфегор задремал, но не ослабил крепкой хватки, словно сжимая любимую плюшевую игрушку, Маммон отрывают взгляд от иллюминатора. Скуалло не выглядит напряжённым, замечают они. Скорее, раздражённый долгой поездкой. Таким он выглядит каждый раз, стоит ему снова посетить Японию.

Впервые за время вынужденного отдыха Маммон, будто стряхивая с себя иллюзию, очищают сознание. 

Леви, когда держал урну с прахом Занзаса, не проронил ни слезинки, только держал морду кирпичом. И стряхивал остатки пыли с рук. Бельфегор торчал в кабинете Босса, подчищая секретный схрон с виски. Скуалло и Луссурия… Были в реанимации?

Внезапная злость обвила голову раскалённым обручем, на виске взбухла вена.

\- Вы пили тот день, моу? – Нарочито спокойно спрашивают, напряжённо ожидая ответа.

Скуалло смотрит сначала недоуменно, вглядывается в острые черты лица, а затем пожимает плечами, едко улыбаясь. Маммон сдерживаются, чтобы не побиться головой о стену и не убить в процессе капитана. Потому что теперь причина столь долгого отпуска становится понятнее.

Действительно, смерть Босса – как повод уйти в запой.

\- Если бы я знал, отпуск был бы оплачиваемым! – Шипят иллюзионист, но Скуалло снова жмёт плечами, и отворачивается, закидывает ногу на ногу, закрывая глаза.

\- Спи, завтра коронация.

Руки Бельфегора приходят в движение и прижимают спиной к груди, не давая и шанса выбраться. И звонко чмокает их в макушку.

\- Засранцы, - устало шепчет Маммон, закрывая глаза. Холодная рука Скуалло гладит их по щеке, пользуясь мизерным расстоянием между сидений.

Туман старше их всех вместе взятых, но когда Дождь ласкает кожу, смывая тревоги, а Ураган прижимает к себе, заставляя осознать действительность, они готовы сдаться. На несколько часов, пока самолёт не достигнет Италии.

А потом – штрафы, урезанные зарплаты, и компенсация за моральный ущерб. И всё – за счёт Босса. 

…

Где-то в Сицилии чихает в чашку чая Реборн, отмахиваясь от вопросов Бьянки и судорожно проверяя счета. Что-то ему подсказывает, что цены на услуги упрямого иллюзиониста Варии в этом месяце будет завышена. 

В честь Дня Святого Валентина, конечно же.


End file.
